Beverly Johnson
African-American |family = Unnamed Husband (mentioned by Old Reece) Sweet Johnson (son) Carl Johnson (son) Kendl Johnson (daughter) Brian Johnson (son, deceased) |affiliations = Grove Street Families Old Reece Emmet }} Beverly Johnson is a character mentioned in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Biography Background Beverly Johnson is the mother of Sweet, Carl (the protagonist of GTA San Andreas), Kendl and Brian. Beverly Johnson raised her family in a house on Grove Street, Ganton area of the town of Los Santos. In 1987, Beverly Johnson lost her youngest son Brian, who died in a tragic accident. Sweet blamed Carl for the death. Beverly Johnson however emotionally lost another one of her sons that day, Carl, who moved from Los Santos to Liberty City. Beverly Johnson was associated with the Grove Street Families, a gang that had control of Ganton, and the area where Beverly Johnson and her family lived. The association was through her son (Sweet) running the gang. It is unknown as to whether Beverly Johnson participated in gang activity. Beverly Johnson would not talk to Carl again, as suggested by dialogue in the game between Sweet and Carl, with Big Smoke and Ryder also present. Death In 1992, two Ballas members, under the orders of corrupt LSPD officers Frank Tenpenny and Eddie Pulaski, attempted a drive-by shooting at Beverly's house, in order to attempt to kill Sweet. However, Sweet was not in the house, and instead Beverly was killed. Sweet ran into the house, to discover his mother dead. Kendl also ran toward the house, but was stopped from entering by Sweet. During the mission High Noon, Officer Eddie Pulaski makes comments on Beverly Johnson, suggesting that he and Tenpenny were at the crime scene later to investigate the drive-by shooting. The death of Beverly Johnson is what brings Carl back to Los Santos and reunites Carl and Sweet. The death of Beverly Johnson takes place just before the beginning of GTA San Andreas and at the end of The Introduction DVD. Carl and Sweet later decided to swear to find the killers, which they will kill during the course of the storyline. Mission appearances ;GTA San Andreas *The Introduction (killed offscreen) *Big Smoke (photo) Trivia *A pedestrian with the same model as Beverly Johnson's photo can be seen in Los Santos and Las Venturas, San Andreas. , San Andreas.]] *Beverly's death is similar to Kate McReary as the two were accidentally killed in a drive-by by an automatic weapon when Sweet/Niko was meant to be killed. *The fact that Sweet prevented Kendl from entering the house immediately after Beverly's murder, as well as Eddie Pulaski's taunts during High Noon, suggest that Beverly was mutilated by the gunshots that took her life. This can also be noticed by how disgusted Sweet sounds when he enters the house and see his mother's corpse. Navigation de:Beverly Johnson es:Beverly Johnson fi:Beverly Johnson fr:Beverly Johnson it:Beverly Johnson pl:Beverly Johnson pt:Beverly Johnson Johnson, Beverly Johnson, Beverly Category:Unseen characters Johnson, Beverly Category:Johnson Family